The present invention relates generally to blow molding containers, and more particularly to using moveable inserts to mold a deep-grip bottle, for example.
A prior art arrangement 102 for blow molding containers is shown in FIG. 1. A rotatable blow molding module 110 may have sixteen blow molding stations 12, for example. This may be a known Sidel-type SB0-16 GUPM module. The arrangement may include heating module 104, transfer module 106, and transfer module 108. The horizontal dimensions of a given blow molding module 12 define a space envelope 99.
In another prior art arrangement shown in FIG. 12, a rotatable blow molding module may have ten blow molding stations 12. This may be a known Sidel-type SB0-10 GUPM module.
In the prior art arrangements, each blow molding station 12 may include a mold 16 supported by a mold hanger 14, as depicted in FIG. 2. The mold may include cavity 345 for forming bottle 24 with grip 39. The blow molding station 12 may open in two halves 13. The mold may have a bottom 47 that needs to move downward to release bottle 24 at exit station 101 depicted in FIG. 12.